A Happy Ending?
by DisTofuIshKawaii
Summary: Cam had just proposed to Lillian one morning. On the same day, Phillip was returning to visit his twin sister, Lillian, with his soon-to-be wife. However, an unexpected event twisted their lives. Phillip's fiancee happened to be Cam's sister. The siblings struggled to solve their greatest conflict. Who will get to be married? Who will get a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1 Our Marriage

Today was a beautiful and a perfect day. The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky. Colorful flowers wavered in the fresh breeze on the Mountain Path in Bluebell. Birds chirped their favorite songs as the couple walked hand in hand to the Harvest Goddess pond. A row of soft colored flowers surrounded the pond as its pure water sparkled in the sunlight. The place was such a beautiful sight. Lillian gazed into the water, staring at her and Cam's reflection.

"Isn't this place looks so gorgeous?" Lillian chimed. Then she turned to Cam and smiled at him. "So? What did you want to ask me?"

Cam put his hand in his pocket and blushed. He knelt down with one knee as he pulled out a Blue Feather. Lillian covered her mouth with her hands as tears flowed in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" Cam asked.

"Yes!" Lillian screamed. She tackled her soon to be husband with a hug and they kissed.

* * *

In the same afternoon, the couple's friends were gathering around them in Howard's Café.

"What?! You two are getting married?" Laney said in a surprise tone. "How could you hide this from me?"

"Sorry. I didn't want to tell anyone about proposing to Lillian," Cam replied.

"Alright. I see how it is but congratulation. You two make a great marriage couple," Laney smiled.

"Oh! Congratulation! I wish you two the best!" Georgia said.

"Thank you," Lillian replied.

"Oh by the way, Lillian. I heard your brother is coming back to Bluebell."

"Yeah. He said he will bring his fiancée with him, too! I can't wait to meet her!"

After a few minutes, someone familiar walked into the café with a bright smile.

"Ahem! Looks who is back!" Phillip shouted.

"Phillip!" Lillian ran up to her brother and hugged him as tight as she could. "I miss you!"

"I miss you, too! How's life been?"

"It's great! I'm going to be a wife soon!"

"Haha. Congrat on your marriage," Phillip smiled. He pulled someone that had been hiding behind his back. "Speaking of wife, this is my fiancée, Melody."

Lillian couldn't believe her eyes. The girl stood beside Phillip was beautiful but looked rather familiar. Her blonde hair hanging over her shoulder and her green eyes glittered with kindness. She wore a white tank top shirt and a black skirt.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" Melody chirped. She hugged Lillian and squeezed her hands. "I can't wait to have a sister bonding with you! I've always wished to have a sister. You know, I have a brother but I don't know where he's settling down now. He visits me in the city on some Monday. Maybe when he give me a call, I'll ask him to come and meet you!"

"Oh, I'd like to meet him!" Lillian replied.

Cam watched the girl standing next to Phillip. He couldn't get a close view of her since she was blocked by Lillian's figure. However, there was something about her sweet voice. It was familiar. He knew that voice somewhere. Then everything came to him. He knew her.

"Melody?!" Cam shouted. He walked beside Lillian and gazed at Melody.

"..Cam..? What are you doing here?" Melody replied with a puzzled look.

"I live here…"

Lillian tilted her head to a side at this sudden conversation.

"You know her, Cam?" she asked.

"She's my sister," Cam replied in a low tone.

Everyone gasped at the situation. Lillian couldn't believe what Cam was saying. She looked at Melody then to Cam then back to his sister. It was true. Their facial features were nearly the same. She had the same green eyes as Cam's. Her blonde hair was also the same color as his.

"Wha-what..? Your fi-fiancee is- is… my fiance's… sister? Wh-why. Wh-at.. H-how could that be?" Lillian spluttered. She forced herself from having unwanted tears running down her cheeks.

"That means… only one of us get to be married…" Phillip murmured.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Lillian. We'll just have to figure this out."


	2. Chapter 2 Shameful Pride

_**Author's Notes:** Thank you very much for your kind review, telling my mistakes. I appreciate it (: As for your question and wonders, I hope they can be explain in this chapter. Thank you for reading c:_

* * *

Lillian sat on her bed watching Phillip pacing back and forth. He smacked the wall so hard that it nearly shook the ceiling.

"Phillip… What would happen if our parents find out about this? They're coming tomorrow to meet Cam and Melody. They would never accept the marriage," Lillian murmured.

"That's why I'm stressing out!" Phillip yelled then let out a huge sigh. "Maybe we could try and convince them… they might understand…"

Lillian nodded. "Let's give it a shot."

The next day, the parents arrived at Lillian's house, where they would be staying for awhile. The two couples presented in front of them, hoping to have their approval.

"Uhh… Hi father and mother… This is Melody… My fiancée," Phillip said as he held his fiancee's hand.

"Oh! Look at how beautiful she is! You have good taste, Phillip dear," mother chided.

"A-and… What's about him? He's Melody's brother, Cam," Lillian's voice trembled.

"A fine young man!" father replied.

Phillip and Lillian watch their mother's smile that was so bright. Even their father was smiling as well. Everything was going good so far.

"So… uh.. mother and father…" Lillian said. She linked her arm with Cam's. "And… he's my fiancé…"

The parents' smiles instantly disappeared. Lillian could see the disapproval in their eyes.

"Lillian, you do realize he's the brother of your soon-to-be sister-in-law. You two are going to be brother and sister," Father said with a serious tone.

"I-I understand that… father but… we're not related by blood. There's nothing bad about it… As long as we love each other…" Lillian replied.

Cam could feel her arms trembling. Her voice was shaking as she spoke.

"SILENCE! Do not speak of love to me. I will not approve of such marriage as it would shame the name of our family. If you want to marry him that bad, have Phillip break off with Melody."

"How cruel can you be? What kind of father would force his children to break up their own marriage?!" Phillip shouted.

Father glared at Phillip with cold eyes. The atmosphere became heavy and the air made it hard to breathe. Lillian struggled to take in every breath as she listened to the argument.

"I will be as cruel as I could be. As long as the pride of my family is not ruin," Father replied calmly.

"What pride is there?! It was lost when you became such a shameful father!" Phillip shouted once more before he grabbed Melody and exited the room.

Father inhaled and exhaled. He turned to Lillian who was on the verge of spilling her tears. He knew she was a very weak person. She had always been a goody-two-shoes every since she was little. She would obey every of his orders and demands because she was afraid of troubles.

"Lillian, tell me when you've decide the choice you made. I'm going back to the city," Father stated.

"Y-yes… Father… Please have a safe trip," Lillian replied.

"Goodbye, dear," Mother said.

The moment the parents left, Lillian's tears ran down her pink cheeks. Her nose turned red and her eyes swollen.

"I-I… I don't know what do now, Cam. I can't let Phillip breaks up with Melody. That would break my heart but not being with you, it would kill me every day," Lillian cried.

"Don't worry… We'll figure this out. I know we will get a happy ending," Cam replied.

Lillian nodded. She rested her head on Cam's chest and he embraced her until she calm down.


	3. Chapter 3 Not This Time

_**Author's Notes:** I guess it doesn't make sense why the marriage is forbidden. I confused myself thinking about it, too, but I really want to create a story with this type of conflict. I guess we will have to pretend it's not good for a sibling to marry another sibling. Thank you for reading and for your kind reviews. It really makes me happy. So thank you very much. I will try my best to make this story interesting._

* * *

During the night of that same day, the rain fell and each drop roughly pounded the roof. Under that roof, the twin sat quietly next to each other, fertilizing their brains for a great idea of solving their conflict. Phillip angrily munched on his apple and began champing. He would change his position after taking in a big breath.

"This is not helping!" Phillip yelled, throwing his apple to the floor. "You know, eating fruits and vegetables is not going to help me come up with a solution."

Lillian exhaled and closed her book. Her chest had been carrying the mixture of fear and nervousness ever since her parents visited. She had not eaten a single thing after that afternoon.

"Fruits and vegetables gave you a lot of vitamins to help your brain gain more nutrition," Lillian replied.

"It doesn't help at this current time, Lillian. And how's reading romance novel helping you in anything?"

"It helps me stabilize my current emotions. I'm getting nervous every time I set my mind on my marriage."

Phillip sighed and picked up his apple. His sister watched him dragging himself to the trashcan.

"Are you really sure you're marrying to Melody?" Lillian asked.

"What are you talking about?" Phillip replied. He stared at Lillian in confusion.

"Well… back then, you would dump any of your girlfriends after two weeks of dating. Isn't Melody one of those girls?"

"Why don't you just say your thought out loud, Lillian? I know what you're trying to say. You're hoping that I will break up with Melody aren't you?" Phillip replied in a serious tone. "_No_, you're not _hoping_, you _want_ me to."

"I…"

"There's no way I'm breaking off my marriage with Melody. Never."

"Then what about me?! I can't just give up all the moments I had with Cam for you! You're going to hurt her and leave her anyways, might as well as do it now!" Lillian shouted. Her mouth shut when her brother glared at her with anger. She felt so shameful for ever saying things like that to Phillip and Melody. The feelings she stored in her heart had haunted her so she must said what she felt. But it didn't come out as nicely as she planned.

"Look, I am at that age where I understand what real love is and not taking girls for granted. We're twenty-six years old. We want to get married and find a place to settle down. I want that, Lillian. I just want to create a family of my own. Have you ever thought of what I wanted? Have you ever understand me? No, you don't, Lillian. We're twin and I am older by a few minutes. I understood your screaming silence and your untold sadness. That's why I always give you everything I had because I love you. But, not this time, Lillian, not this time..." Phillip said. He exhaled his breath and walked toward the door. "I'm very disappointed in you. It upsets me to hear you say such thing," He said without turning back to look at his sister. He exited the door and stumbled into the heavy rain.

Lillian hugged her head as tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart had carried too much sad emotions that it created an unseen wound. She was ashamed of herself for hurting Phillip when he was the one that got hurt the most. Truthfully, she had intended of tricking Melody into thinking Phillip had cheated on her. Never would that thought cross her mind ever again. It would have hurt both sides of the parties, including herself. She stretched her body out and lay on the couch. Two eyes fixed on the ceiling and her brother's words echoed in her mind. Thinking back of her childhood in Bluebell, Phillip had always been the only one that stood up against the bullies. He would always hold back his desires to play with his toys so he could give them to Lillian. He would always share half of his favorite lunch with her just to see her bright smile. He would always give her the only candy he had left to see her tears dissolved to laughter. Lillian was like his princess and he was the happy servant. Though, when they grew old enough to live on their own, her parents and Phillip decided to live in the city for a better living. She had chosen to stay in Bluebell since she grown to love farming and taking care of animals. On that day, the twin was separated and didn't see each other until now. Lillian woke up without realizing she fell asleep while crying last night.


	4. Chapter 4 Lillian's Request

_**Author's Notes: **Thank you xCarbinkx for adding this story to your favorite. As you requested, I manage to get this chapter done. Thank you for your support. _

* * *

Phillip knocked on Lillian's door a couple of times. It had been three days since their argument. He was getting worried since he didn't see his sister around. She must be very upset to lock herself up in the house. Lillian opened the door, revealing her miserable face. Her eyes were red as if they were drowned in tears for days. Her cheeks were wet and her nose was almost like Santa's reindeer's nose, brightly red.

"Y-yes?" Lillian answered.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you feeling. Can we come inside first?"

Lillian nodded her head and led Phillip inside. Her bedroom was a big mess. Her blanket fell half way down the bed while her pillow sat on the couch. Random books were scattering around the floor.

"I got a little bit upset," Lillian mumbled.

"A little bit? Are you sure?" Phillip replied. He sighed and began stacking the books in one spot. "Maybe you should be the one that get marry. I know I hurt your feelings in our last argument, I'm sorry. I've been thinking that your happiness comes first, it always will because you're my sister."

Lillian widened her eyes. Every single word Phillip spoke only torn her heart apart. Her brother was only adding the guilt to her chest. She bit her lip and held onto her tears.

"No, Phillip. You're going to marry Melody, no matter what," Lillian said.

Her brother stared at her in disbelieve. He didn't speak for a moment.

"Lill—"

"Before you say anything, let me finish," Lillian added. "I already receive a lot of happiness from you. It's time for me to do something to make up for all your cares. Thank you, Phillip. You're the best brother anyone could ever have. Please be happy and marry the one you love, Melody."

Phillip gazed into her eyes. They were honest and sincere. He didn't understand why she had come to choose this decision. For the past few days, wasn't she crying because she couldn't marry Cam?

"No—" Phillip protested before Lillian cut his sentence off.

"I won't take no as an answer. Besides, I broke up with Cam yesterday just for this," Lillian said.

"What? Why would you do that?!"

Lillian inhaled and forced a big smile on her face. The three days she had spent thinking had led her to this moment.

"I don't… love him anymore…" she lied. Her voice was shaking and her pulse was running a marathon. A fake smile spread on her lips as she continued. "H-he's getting boring. Cam is just a plain florist. I don't want to marry someone like him."

Every word she spoke was every thousand needles she had to swallow. She wanted to curl down the floor and burst out in tears but she remained calm in front of her brother.

"No, you're lying. I can hear the pain in your voice. You can't fool me," Phillip answered.

"I-I'm not lying! It's the truth!"

The boy sighed. "Lil, take as much time as you need to think this over. Don't torture yourself like this. Anyways, I'll take my leave so think about it."

With that, Phillip exited the house, leaving his sister staring blankly at the floor.

* * *

The next afternoon of a rainy day, Lillian wandered aimlessly in the mountain area. She didn't know where she was going. Her feet automatically walked on the path that was open for her.

"Hey little lady, walking out here when it's raining is dangerous, yah know?" a voice called out.

The girl turned to the source of the sound, "Hi Ash," she replied.

The rancher smiled and walked up to her. He tilted his umbrella a little forward to cover the girl's body from the rain.

"What's with the sad face? You're probably the reason why the sky is crying today."

Lillian stayed quiet with her eyes casting on the ground.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. How's Cam?"

The rancher let out a sigh as he stared at the entrance to Bluebell.

"I don't know. He had been locking himself in his room for quite a few days now. He barely eats anything. Laney and Howard can't stress out enough."

Lillian stared at him for a moment. Her trampling hand tucked on his shirt collar.

"Ash… will you help me with something?" she asked softly.

"What is it?" he replied.

She put her lips next to Ash's ear and whispered something to him. The boy jumped as soon as his friend finished her sentence.

"A-are you sure it will help Cam? It seems a little… harsh on him don't you think?"

"Please, Ash. This will be the last request I ask from you," Lillian begged.

The rancher let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll help you."


	5. Chapter 5 No Matter What

The next day, Cam stumbled out of his room and to the café room. Laney didn't give a moment of hesitation to tackle him and hug him with all her might.

"Cam! I'm so glad you finally got out of your room!" Laney said.

"Sorry to make you worry," the boy replied.

"Here, sit down. I'll make you something to eat."

"Thanks."

Howard stared at Cam's miserable face. He sure hadn't been sleeping lately. Dark bags were under his eyes and his hair was a big mess. He looked thinner than before as well. The café owner sighed, knowing that there would not be much he could do to help the poor boy out of his suffering.

"Cam, will you be able to attend the animal festival today?" Howard asked.

"I don't want to."

"If you're staying home, I'll stay with you," Laney added. She put down a bowl of porridge on Cam's table. "There, eat up."

"Thanks."

After a few minutes flew by, the door bell of the café rang.

"Good morning, Ash and Lillian! How are you today?" The owner greeted with a smile.

"Morning. Can I get the Omelet?" Ash ordered then turned to Lillian. "What do you want to eat?"

"…I'll take the Dry Curry…"

"Alright! Coming right up!" Howard said.

The atmosphere became intense. Cam watched Lillian and Ash standing next to each other. His gaze fell to their hands which were entwined together. The sight ripped his heart to pieces. He wanted to lock himself in the room again and hide forever. The couple came toward him.

"What's up, Cam? How yah been?" Ash asked with a small smile.

"Fine."

The florist fixed his eyes on Lillian. They locked their eyes for a moment.

"You look thinner… why haven't you been eating?" Lillian murmured as she touched his cheek. She hesitated and pulled her hand away. "I- I'm sorry."

_No, it's okay, don't apologize,_ Cam wanted to say but the words only stuck in his throat. He missed the feeling of her touch. He missed the chance when he got to hold her. He missed seeing her face. Ever since she broke off the engagement, they barely talked to each other anymore.

"H-hey, let's go to our table," Ash interrupted, hoping to get out of this awkward atmosphere.

"Y-yeah. Let's go."

* * *

At the animal festival, Phillip watched his little sister hand-in-hand with someone other than Cam. He didn't know what his sister was thinking. Could this simply just be an act she had put up to fool her brother? Melody tucked his sleeves and pointed to Cam, who stood behind the crowd on the opposite side of the couple. He was watching Lillian with pain on his face.

"Things are getting bad because of me, isn't it?" Melody mumbled.

Phillip flicked her forehead and held onto her hand tight.

"Don't say something stupid. It's not anyone fault but my father's."

"B-but—"

"We'll wait for things to solve itself… it's not the best choice but it's our only."

"…"

The crowd became silent as Rutger stood in the center and made his speech.

"Thank you all for coming to the Chicken Festival today! Now let's meet our competitors!" he spoke.

"Wish me luck!" Ash nudged Lillian's shoulder.

"You'll win for sure!" she said as she scratched Cookie's, his favorite chicken, head.

"Do I get a kiss as well?" the rancher said in a teasing voice. He didn't expect anything from Lillian but she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Good luck, Ash."

"T-thank you."

"First up, we have Ash and Cookie! Next, we have Georgia and Maria! And finally, Irene and Dubby!" Rudger announced.

"What a fine group we have today! I can see how close you are with you animals… but let's just see who has the strongest bond! Now let's begin the judging!" he continued.

In the time for the mayor to check the contestants and their animals, Phillip pulled his sister's arm and exited the crowd.

"Lillian, care to explain what's going on? You're engaging to Cam one moment then you jump to kissing Ash?" the brother asked.

"Cam and I are not a thing anymore! I-I told you, I… don't love him. He's too boring for me!"

"What are you saying? Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself!"

"I'm not! Why can't you just be happy for me? Why can't you be happy that I did this for you? E-even though you know I'm putting up an act, why can't you just… pretend you're happy? I-I didn't regret doing what I'm doing b-because your happiness is my happiness. So why can't you be happy for me?" Lillian spat out those words that were like tape the glued to her brother's lips. He was speechless. No respond escaped his mouth nor did it pop in his mind. He felt guilty for criticizing her decisions all this time even though he thought he was helping her breaking away from her misery.

"I…"

"F-forget it. Let me live my own life," Lillian mumbled. "I better go back, Rutger is about to announce the winner. See you around, Phillip."

Maybe, just like he had told Melody, he would wait and watch how things came to an end. There must be a happy ending between them. No matter what.


	6. Chapter 6 Marriage Announcement

"Sorry for the long wait! It's time to announce the results!" Rutger announced. "In third place, Irene and Dubby. Next up, in second place, Georgia and Maria. And finally, first place! Beating out the other competition by a mile… is Ash and Cookie! What a thrilling contest! Now let's have a round of applause for our contestants!"

Ash jumped excitedly and waved at everyone with the biggest smile on his face. His family ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Cheryl took Cookie into her arms and danced around.

"Yay! My big brother won!" she cheered.

Lillian walked up to the rancher to congratulate him. Without having a second thought, he hugged her and spun her around. The crowd went silent for a moment then let out the sound of "aww!"

Ash immediately let his friend down and hid his blushing face.

"S-sorry. I do stupid things when I'm stupid—I mean dumb—No- Uhh—excited! I mean excited!" Ash stammered which made Lillian smiled.

"It's okay," she replied.

The rancher caught a glance of his best friend whose gaze was on Lillian. Cam slowly pushed through the crowd and walked to the couple.

"Hey… Cam's coming…" Ash whispered.

Lillian turned her body to face the audiences. Her heart pounded like a drum that it almost hurt. Her hands were shaking but she held them against her chest to hide her nervousness. This was the opportunity to complete what she had decided. A smile forced on her lips but cheerful words came out of her mouth.

"Hey, everyone! I have a great announcement!" Lillian yelled to the crowd. She took in a deep breath and relaxed her body. "Phillip and Melody are getting married!"

The villagers gasped and whispered to each other. It was more of a surprise and a happy sound rather than shock and unfavorable.

"Lillian, what are you doing?" Phillip said with an irritated voice.

"Aww, c'mon, brother, just making things official."

"Are you really sure with this? What about you?"

Lillian linked Ash's arm with hers then smiled.

"Who knows? I might be married to him soon," she said.

Phillip still had doubt on his face. He knew well that his sister could see it, too. She let out a sigh.

"You're doubting me again, Phillip. Would it clear your doubt if I do this?" the sister said.

Lillian put her hands on Ash's shirt collar and pulled him low enough to place a kiss on his lips. The crowd went silent. Cam paused as if time had stopped. The scene played on for eternity and every second was a dagger stabbing through his beating heart. It was getting harder to breath, harder to stand, harder to think, and harder to live. He knew if he stood here any longer, he would break down. He surrendered himself back to the crowd and returned to the café.

* * *

"Hey… are you okay?" Ash asked.

"No… I don't know what I'm doing at all. I thought I am but I'm not. Maybe I'm the stupid one," The girl responded. "Sorry, Ash. I wasn't thinking when I did that."

"I-it's fine but do you think pushing Cam away like this will help him?"

"I thought pushing him away will eventually make him gets over me. Now, I don't know anymore. Instead of helping him, I hurt him. I just don't know what to do. I feel like an idiot."

"But if I hurt him, he will come to hate me won't he?" Lillian continued. Tears streamed down her pink cheeks.

"Cam would never hate you," Ash replied in a small voice.

"He should be. He has to."

"Why?"

"Because… I won't be here any longer."

"W-wait! What do you mean?"

"I have a meeting with my parents tonight. They'll probably want me to move back to the city now that my brother had decided to live in this village. Next thing you know, they'll make me marry a successful guy that I never met before," Lillian said, digging her boot on the ground.

"That's terrible. You shouldn't marry someone you don't love."

"I don't blame them. They're doing this for my future."

"b-but-" The rancher protested.

"Ash. Please don't tell anyone this, especially to Cam. Okay?"

The boy sighed but nodded his head.

"Alright. I won't," he promised.

"You!" a voice shouted from the entrance of Bluebell.

Laney dashed toward Lillian and pushed her to the river.

"H-he finally got out of his room and eat something. B-but you have to appear again in front of him as if what you did wasn't bad enough! He locked himself in his room again because of you!" the blond cried. "If this keeps going, h-he's going to starve himself and die!"

"Laney! Give her a break!" Ash interrupted.

The blond ignored the boy and focused on Lillian.

"Lillian, don't come near Cam, please. He had enough."

"Laney, if you want what's best for Cam, let her talks to him," Ash suggested.

"What? Are you crazy? Seeing her will only hurt him!"

"But she's the only person that he wants to talk to. Certainly, not me, you, or anyone else but her."

"Ash? What are you saying? Laney is right, I should stay away from him," Lillian protested.

"I know him. All he needs now is your comfort. At least, for the last time," the rancher said with a smile. "Come on, go."

Lillian nodded her head and ran toward the café. Howard was there to greet her as if he had been waiting for her to come.

"You finally came, Lillian. He locked himself in his room again and refuses to eat anything. Could you please bring this to him?" the man said as he handed the girl a tray with a bowl of rice porridge, a cup of tea, and a plate of fresh fruits.

Lillian leaned against the door. Her heart beat fast and she was unable to speak up. At last, her knuckles tapped against the wooden door.

"I don't want anything!" a voice shouted from the other side.

"Cam… it's me, Lillian. Please eat something."

No respond. They had surrendered to silence. Neither of them spoke. One minute, two minutes, five minutes passed and still they kept their voice shut.

"I'm still here in case you wonder if I had left," Lillian said. "Won't you talk to me?"

No respond still.

"Will you let me in, Cam? I want to talk to you," she said then chuckled. "Who am I kidding? I don't even have the right to talk to you right now."

Again, no sound came from the room.

"I guess you don't want to talk to me either. That's okay, I understand but please eat something. You know, Howard, Laney and Ash are worrying about you. I'm worried about you, too."

Silence fell on them again. No matter how hard Lillian tried, she couldn't get a reply from Cam.

"I'll leave the food in front of your door. Please eat for them and don't make them worry. I'll return home now. Sorry for bothering you. Goodbye, Cam."

Lillian stepped away from Cam's room and headed back to her house. When the dark had colored the sky, she packed her clothes and began her trip to the city.

* * *

_**Author's** **Notes: **I thought this chapter is a little weird and it's going too fast. Don't yah think so? Nevertheless, I'll keep trying my best!_


	7. Chapter 7 Lillian's Return

**_Author's Notes:_**_ I tried to add a little humor into this chapter before things get a little too serious. Hehehe. My sense of humor is weird. _

_!CUSS WORDS ALERT! (and a little violent dialogue!)_

* * *

"I'm so glad you can come to have dinner with us today, Richard," Father said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure. Besides, I couldn't miss the chance to meet your beautiful daughter," the young man replied.

Lillian scanned Richard from the bottom to the top. He was wearing a formal suit, like every gentleman, and his brown hair was neatly combed to the back. From the look of it, he might be the same height as Cam. Something about this person made her disliked him.

"Oh, aren't he just a gentleman!" mother said happily. "He's handsome, too! Aren't you excited Lillian? He might be your future husband!"

"Oh~ Just think about it makes me so happy! He'll take care of you well and then you two will have kids! I want to jump on the table and dance just thinking about it!" the old lady continued.

Richard found a way to get his arms around Lillian's waist.

"I'll be the luckiest man to marry your daughter," he said.

Lillian bit her lip and pushed the young man away. No way in the deepest core of the earth crust would she marry to this idiot!

"No!" She protested, slapping her hand on the table. "Look at him! He looks like a deformed potato that got ran over by a truck on a muddy puddle!"

She watched her mother's jaw dropped and her father's angry face.

"Lillian! Do not embarrass us!" the old man demanded.

"It's okay. I like a hard-to-get woman," Richard said.

Lillian showed an obvious face of disgust. She glared at him.

"What are you? Are you supposed to be a lawyer? Aren't you too old for dressing up for Halloween?" she hurled insults at him. Her knuckles lightly tapped his forehead. "Aren't you too stupid to become a lawyer anyways? Why are you trying so hard—"

"ENOUGH LILLIAN!" father yelled. "How dare you say those things to Richard?"

"Oh? I'm just telling the truth. Are you against honesty now when you were the one who taught me to never lie?"

"It's alright, Father. A girl like her is just what I needed. I'm falling in love with her more and more," Richard spoke.

"Alright," Lillian said. "If you're married to me, you can go to work and only go to work. You are not allowed to go anywhere without my permission. Going to the market? Better call me. Going to the park? Better call me. If you go anywhere without telling me, I'll track you down and bring you home. You will be the one cooking breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You will clean the house before you go to work or after you get home from work. Do not touch me unless I allow you. You are not allowed to talk to me when I have friends over. Don't even bother us. Break any of those rules, I'll burn your house and all your belongings."

"Lillian! You are going to be a wife, act like one. Your job is to cook and clean and taking care of your children. Do not apply those stupid rules you made up in his house!—"Father interrupted.

"His house? Excuse me, father, but it's going to be our house. It's not your house. You have no right to give me orders."

"YOU—"

"Honey," mother said softly to calm him down.

"You are my daughter. You will listen to what I say!"

"Father, as your daughter, I had decided to not marry to Melody's brother like you had told me. However, I'm not going to be force to marry this piece of garbage right here! I don't want to marry someone you two chose for me. I'm already an adult, please let me live my own life!" Lillian yelled before storming to her room.

"I'm so sorry, Richard, that you have to witness that. She didn't mean to say those things to you. She's just having a bad day," mother said, hoping the young man wouldn't get any wrong impression of them.

Richard chuckled. "It's okay. She's the first lady to dislike me. I like that. I'll make her fall for me."

"Ah… Thank you for understanding. Our Lillian is a little stubborn but she'll eventually give in," father said.

"I hope so. I want her to be my wife."

* * *

After a few days of visiting her parents, Lillian returned to Bluebell where Ash greeted her in the mountain area.

"Welcome home," he said.

"Thank you for coming to get me. I'm so glad to be back."

"Did anything happen while you were there?"

Lillian face turned sour but then she giggled.

"It was pretty bad," she said.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"I embarrassed them in front of the man they wanted me to marry. I insulted him in any way as I can."

Ash laughed and ruffled his friend's hair. He felt happy that her usual self had come back. She had always been dour ever since she broke off the engagement. A smile had never peeked itself on her lips until now.

"That sounds more like the heartless Lillian I know. What did you say to him?"

"I called him something potato-related," she replied.

"Man, should have recorded the conversation for me!"

"Haha, sorry. Anyways, anything new while I was gone?"

"Because of you, Phillip and Melody wedding is taking place in two days," Ash answered.

"Oh really? That's great!"

"And Cam had been eating well after the day you went to talk to him. He reopened his shop as well."

Lillian smiled. She felt a ton of weight had lifted off her chest now that everything was going the way she wanted.

As the couple headed to the Bluebell entrance, they found Cam sitting by the river bank, tapping the water with his index finger. His eyes lit up when he saw Lillian.

"Hi Cam, how are you?" the young lady asked.

"I'm fine. You're finally back…" he replied softly.

"Mhm. I'm happy to see you look well."

Cam hated himself at this moment. There were so many things he wanted to tell her but nothing would come out of his mouth. Even his eyes couldn't meet hers.

"I guess I'll be leaving now. Talk to you later, Cam," Lillian said before she headed back to her house with Ash.

Again, he couldn't say anything; not even a word. He watched her walked away and further away from him until she completely disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Later in the night, several knocks appeared on Lillian's door. The last person she wanted to see had shown himself in front of her house. He smiled as he straightened his suit.

"H-how did you get here?!" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Aww is that a greeting I get for coming to see you?" the man said.

"What do you want, Richard?"

"Just wanna get to know where you live."

As soon as Richard took a step inside the house Lillian extended her arm to block him from entering. Just the sight of him irritated her. She couldn't promise that she would not knock the potatoes-potahtoh out of him.

"Is that how you're going to welcome your future husband?" he said, letting his finger twirled Lillian's hair.

"Who say I'm going to marry to you?"

"I always get what I want no matter what method I have to use," his hand moved to her face and caressed her cheek. "And Lillian, I want you."

The young lady slapped his hand away. Every second that passed by, every words that he spoke, and every movements he did made her blood boiled. His touch sent chicken skins all over her body.

"Don't make me puke! I just ate!" Lillian protested. "Marrying to you is a thousand times worse than marrying to a dumpster!"

An intense pain pierced through her skin that it made her felt dizzy. That man slapped her out of anger. She glared at him with hatred in her eyes. Her patient was running thin. Her fists itched to knock this man out of his consciousness. It made her even angrier knowing that he was mocking her with that grinning expression on his face.

"That'll teach you not to run your mouth. Don't you dare speak to me that way," he warned.

_Violence is not the answer, Lillian_, she mumbled to herself. _Violence is not good. Violence is prohibited in Bluebell. There's a knife over there but violence is not the answer_. _There's a frying pan in the kitchen but I cannot go to jail. Must breathe._ She inhaled and exhaled. The tingling pain in her cheek was only increasing her anger. She faked a smile.

"You slap like a little bitch. Did you really think that I would be afraid of a coward like you?" Lillian insulted.

Richard chuckled. "You are one tough woman. I like that."

"Yes, a tough woman that will call the police if you don't get out of my sight."

"Alright, I better head back to Konoha. Good night, Lillian."

He started to head back to another village but paused and turned his head to Lillian with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Remember what I said, Lillian. I'll use any method to get you to be mine. If I don't have you, your significant one, whoever it might be, won't get you either."

"Yeah, whatever, you wannabe stupid idiot villain guy from planet of the cliché fictional romance story. I hope bears and boards attack you!" Lillian yelled.

She slammed the door before he could speak. Her back leaned against the wall and her hand gasped her chest. His words were threatening her. The thought of having Cam involved in her mess worried her. Her body were hot that she could feel sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Man, I would sue him for scaring me shitless but he's a lawyer. Dammit," Lillian murmured to herself.


End file.
